172 Nights
by Trisforce
Summary: Matt had Mello everywhere, where as Mello had Matt under his shoe. But even for Mello that wasn't odd. Now liking each other for 172 nights is odd, especially since they've known each other for three years. What happens in Matt's room stays there. Mello/Matt yaoi. [I am bad at summaries]


It was a little awkward for me to write this. But hell, it's worth it. Who cares if they are 14? :3333

* * *

It was clear to Mello that Matt eyed him down like a Playstation 2. Or a Nintendo DS. Or whatever Matt liked to use to distract him from the real world at the moment. In retrospect, it was obvious to Matt that Mello was intrigued in his actions. Either way, they both loved their obsession with

"_Cigarettes."_

_"Chocolate."_

In each room, they held pictures of each other lovingly. Mello was taped to Matt's TV screen, inside his DS, and his red bathroom mirror. On Mello's side, Matt was inside the sole of his black biker boots and sometimes, if he was feeling good enough, the foil of his chocolate.

Glancing at each other…every night

for 171 nights.

Mello sighed and grabbed his hair, digging at the particles. "Damn you, Matt…get me interested and then ignore me and stalk me…I swear, what happened to friendship?"

"Mello," Matt smiled, looking at the picture of the blonde in his handheld DS. "I _will _get you to like me…"

* * *

"Mello, can I have a moment?" Matt asked, closing up to Mello, tugging on his elbow.

Mello nodded. He still wasn't sure if his feelings to the red-tinted brunette were positive or negative, although he was, but rarely, two places in Mello's soft, cocoa-scented hands.

Matt glanced around, making sure everybody was far enough away so nobody could hear their conversation. It was already awkward enough for Wammy's House to be full of males with strangely low testosterone, and a rumor that either could be homo…that wouldn't fly in the house very well.

Mello raised an eyebrow, expecting Matt to say something, but when he didn't he jumped to the chance. "Ma-"

"I want to date you," Matt interrupted, stopping Mello dead in his tracks.

"Y-you do?" Mello was actually shocked. "I thought you were just a stalker," he mumbled in his jacket.

Matt bit his lip and grabbed his elbow, all while admiring Mello's shoes. "I'm not going to deny my feelings for you. I mean-"

"So, when's the date? Scratch that; I'll be in your room at 9." Mello winked at Matt and walked away slowly, slightly pivoting his hips more than usual.

Matt bit his lip harder, trying not to squeal, and he lifted his goggles up, getting a better look at the straight leg bottoms the sassy blonde was wearing.

"Nice ass, leatherbitch."

* * *

Matt sat on the floor, back against the couch, holding a PSP in one hand and a red rose in the other. Despite Matt's masculinity, he was tearing silently.

He got tired of _Grand Theft Auto._

He got tired of _Kingdom Hearts._

He got tired of _Pokémon._

He got tired of Nintendo.

He got tired of Sony.

He just wanted a special guy, one named Mello, the M.

And he was 45 minutes late.

An hour.

An hour and a half.

Matt crawled to the door, looking through the peephole. Nothing. No enticing aroma of chocolate. No alkaline scent of aluminum. No rainforest shampoo.

Matt leaned his forehead on the door, slamming it with his fist.

"Bloody knuckles," Matt sighed.

"One," He said desperately, crying.

"Two," Tap. One little tap to make the tears fall.

On the other side of the mahogany door, Mello had his back against the door, reminiscing about the time him and Matt played a bloody knuckles game they made up.

_Matt giggled, making Mello smile._

_"Okay, Matt, one more time! That's it! Okay?" Mello said in a high pitched voice._

_"Okay, Mom!" Matt squealed, holding out his fist._

_"Bloody knuckles," Matt said._

_"One," Mello said, hitting his knuckles against Matt's. Mello had an advantage, considering he was wearing rings._

_"Two," Matt said in monotone, wincing at the pain and slamming his knuckles against the light-blondes._

_"Three," Mello smiled, clanging his knuckles to the light-redheads._

Mello let a tear roll down his face. "Three," he said, pounding his hand against the door as hard as he could.

Matt's eyes widened. "Mello?!"

Mello nodded, although Matt couldn't see him. "Yeah, it's me you dumb bastard. Let me come in," Mello said, wiping his tears and pants and managing to stand up. Luckily, his eyes weren't bloodshot…

Matt opened the door slowly, frowning. Then Mello got a look at his face.

Ratted hair, bloodshot eyes, wet cheeks, and a sly smile on his face.

"You came,"

"Of course I did, what kind of soul-brothers would we be?" Mello smirked, plopping his ass on the edge of the couch.

Matt sat down right next to him, smiling. "Hey, remember when Near came up with that?"

"It was a blur. I was high off of pixy sticks and Mello Yello." Mello said, smiling.

"Oh-kay, so we were high off of pixy sticks, while Near stuck with Jell-O mix. And we started acting, well, _high. _And Near finally laid down, looking at the stars. He finally said, 'I hope we'll be like this forever and always…like brothers…by soul.'"

Mello knew exactly what Matt was talking about, but he needed to hear it from somebody else. "I remember that now. And when Near had his first taste of a knuckle sandwich-"

"He cried like a girl!" Matt laughed.

"I'm not sure he's _not _a girl," Mello smirked, blowing the hair out of his face.

Mello glanced at Matt, realizing his surroundings.

A red rose.

No goggles.

A PSP on the ground.

And…was that a picture of him on his TV?

Mello tried to change the subject. "Remember that one time we all went to Shibuya and got kicked out of the 109 building?"

"Yeah! And Near having to dress up as a whore to get back in to get your shoes that you're wearing now?" Matt smiled.

"…You made Near do that for me?"

Matt blushed and turned his head away, glancing at the rose. He bent down 40 degrees and picked it up, handing it to Mello. "Here. This is for you," Matt smiled lightly.

Mello tried not to laugh, but smiled instead. "Thank you, Matt."

"No problem,"

"No, about everything. After all this time being soul-brothers…and you wanting _more of me," _Mello whispered, letting a tear hit his cheek.

Matt crawled to Mello, cupping his cheeks. "I'll always want more of you," he breathed before kissing Mello's bottom lip lightly. Mello immediately set his left hand on Matt's shoulder-blade and his right on his waist, pulling him closer to him.

Matt pulled back, smiling. "You didn't reject me."

"I'm not going to reject a guy I spent 172 days trying to get, dumbass. So kiss me again, your lips are soft." Mello smirked, gliding his hand up and down on Matt's waist.

"Aren't you straight?" Matt asked, biting his lip, staring into Mello's eyes.

"Aren't you?" Mello parroted, biting his lip too.

"…I'd be gay for you any day, Mels," Matt smirked, kissing Mello on the nose.

"Same here, Matty." Mello smiled, taking Matt's face in his hands. "Always," he whispered, kissing him, this time wiping his tongue on his lip, begging for an entrance.

Matt felt a rush of nerves hit him, realizing Mello has kissed girls before. He seen it with his own eyes; he brought a girl named Samantha to the house and made out with her in the hallway. He and Near just watched.

_"How can he get a girl like that?" Near asked, sighing._

_"I haven't had a clue once, Near." Matt sighed, adjusting his goggles._

Mello was only about 12 at the time. Matt has had a few dates of his own, but he'd never _kissed _anybody, especially nobody experienced.

Matt obliged, letting Mello take part in him, tracing his tongue on every little tobacco-rotten crevice on Matt's mouth. For a teenage gamer, Matt sure does go through a lot of cigarettes. It was candy cigarettes, then pocky, then…somehow it got to actual tobacco.

Mello smiled, grabbing Matt's neck and twisting it at an odd angle. Odd for Matt, anyways. Mello adjusted his body, sitting on his knees, making Matt lean upwards oh his.

Matt broke the distance, gasping and pushing Mello away.

"This is wrong," Matt sighed, resting his arms on Mello's shoulders.

"You're not experienced, baby," Mello winked suggestively, making Matt shiver.

"I-I'm going to get a drink," He stammered as he walked to the fridge.

"Mello Yello, please," Mello smirked, sitting crisscross-applesauce.

Matt walked back with a can of Dr. Pepper in his right hand and Mello Yello in his left, handing it to Mello, and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Matt scoffed in a funny way, "Remember when Near made those dolls of us?"

"Those Barbies? Yep." Mello smirked, punching Matt's shoulder. "Remember when he'd say odd things like yay-ee and shit like that?"

Matt's eyes widened. "Yaoi?"

"That, yeah." Mello said, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"Shit," Matt said, making it sound more like 'sheit'.

"What?" Mello asked, biting a rectangular chunk off of the bar.

"Yaoi…that's male-male… _pairings, _Mello. Wonder what he did with them…?" Matt whispered, pulling his goggles down.

"Who cares? You're my _boyfriend _now so what does it matter?" Mello smiled, kissing Matt's cheek, making him blush like a tomato and his heart flutter like an 808 beat drum.

"B-boyfriend?" Matt stammered, feeling his cheek softly, knowing it was burning like a campfire.

"Yeah, boyfriend, are you retarded? I'm not going to make-out with somebody and not call them a possessive name, Matty-boo. Now," Mello crawled over Matt, biting Matt's bottom lip. "To seal the deal, what part of Mihael would you like to see~?" Mello winked again, wrapping Matt's hands around his waist. "I'll do anything you like, boo. Just say the magic word," Mello started unzipping his vest. "I can show you this~" He tugged his vest off, showing his flat chest. "…But anything I do you do, and everything else is pay-per-view, so it'll cost you extra. Perhaps some comfy sheets would be nice? Hmm? Huh, Matt, _huh?" _

Matt felt himself get attracted to this kind of Mello, and smiled, although it brought him more fear than anything pleasuring him at the moment.

"C'mon, whatever your real name is, you've got to show me a little cunt side of you," Mello said, tugging Matt's shirt off, kneading against his nipples.

Matt let out a soft sigh. For Mello's dainty little hands, they sure do some _work. _"Mail, I'm Mail." Matt repeated, biting his lip.

"Well, Mail, I want to un-hide all of me to you tonight, to be free in your arms. I've known you for three years, and I've liked you for half of one. So," Mello smiled, taking off Matt's goggles with his teeth.

"The word you want is please, isn't it?" Matt snickered, wrapping his thumb on one of Mello's belt-loops.

"Please do me the honor and having sex with me tonight, I'm only 15 once,"

"You're not even fifteen, Mels." Matt smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Nevertheless, I want you to be mine and me to be yours," Mello smirked, pulling his hair back behind his eyes, gleaming them in Matt's face suggestively. "Or I'll take matters into my own hands."

What's that supposed to mean?

As Matt pondered that thought, he realized Mello had undone his pants to where you can see his bright red boxers. "I want you to touch me… or I'll do it myself."

Matt bit his lip. Sure, he's masturbated, what teenage gamer _hasn't? _But…to touch someone…like Mello…who wanted him in lust so badly he was bursting out of his pants, literally…

"You, bed now." Matt growled, pushing Mello off of him.

Mello giggled and hopped onto Matt's waist, kissing him deeply, Matt turning into his bedroom, gripping Mello's ass through his leather pants.

For a few hormonal teenagers, they were horny as fuck.

Mello stopped for a second and looked around Matt's room. The Wammy boys aren't allowed to paint, or do total destruction, so they all settled for posters of half-naked women [about 97% settled for Misa Amane]. All except for Mello, who had nothing but red paint [shhh…] splattered like blood and numbers and notes, and Matt…who had video game posters.

_Grand Theft Auto-_ understandable.

_Kingdom Hearts-_ meh. Not so bad.

_Legend of Zelda-_ it's called _legend _for a reason.

_Metroid- _what the hell? Samus? In her suit?

At least it proved a fact that Matt was _interested _in females. He saw tiny pictures of girls too- Naminé and Shiki, Samus and Zelda, and a few anime characters like Mey-Rin and Maka.

Mello tried to suppress a giggle, and laid down on the bed, pulling Matt with him.

"Can you be vocal for me tonight, Sweet-tart?" Matt asked, looking into Mello's lustful eyes.

Mello wasn't want to be submissive, but he needed this teen so _badly, _so he needed to comply.

Mello nodded. "I can't be too loud, don't want to wake up the poor 9-year olds in the next hall."

"You do realize, you're having sex with a virgin, right?" Matt smiled, biting at Mello's neck.

"You are too," Mello squeaked accidentally, clawing at the small of Matt's back.

"I-I am?" Matt asked, looking at Mello's face. "Well…I'm glad to be your first, Mihael."

"Me too, Mail," Mello whispered, kissing Matt's lips lightly.

Matt smiled and got up, looking at his CDs. "Hmm…how is metal-y alternative do?"

"As long as you don't do Closer by Nine Inch Nails, I'm fine," Mello said, leaning up.

Matt smiled and put a CD in his changer, turning it to Scream by Avenged Sevenfold.

"Really?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Baby, I've been waiting to take you for 24 weeks, give you everything,…" Matt said, kneading Mello's nipples like Mello was earlier.

"Ugh…fuck, Matt! I want you now!" Mello screamed, leaning his head back into Matt's lavender-scented pillow.

Matt smiled like the Cheshire cat, grinding his hand against the bulge in Mello's boxers. He still didn't have his pants or boxers off, and Matt scoffed, "This won't do,"

Mello spread his legs, allowing Matt to take off his leather boots, then the socks with his teeth, then the pants, then teasing with his boxers. He smoothly glided his hands to the apex of his tent to his belly-button, making Mello sigh softly.

"Touch me again like that Matty-boo, it feels so manipulative," Mello giggled, blushing. It's not like it _wasn't _true. Mello loved manipulation, he was a master at it himself. Just with somebody else being dominant- it turned up his flame.

Matt kept doing what he was doing, and then stopped, taking Mello's boxers off. Matt stuck out his tongue and got off of the bed, and leaned over and took his own pants off, including his blue-plaid boxers, which showed a bulge.

"Well if you're going to ignore me," Mello snickered, "You've got to touch yourself,"

Matt leaned over Mello, and took his left hand to Mello, and his right to his own. Was that difficult?

Quite a little, so Matt stuck with Mello, making him moan like a cougar.

"S-squeeze me, Matty-boo!" Mello gasped, feeling the rhythmic Matt stroke him violently while biting at his neck, making red appear everywhere, like his room was.

"For one 14 year old you sure do fuck good," Mello squealed as Matt started teasing him again.

"Well, for one 14 year old who's known me forever, you should know I'm not done. Just say the magic word, Mels." Matt smiled, leaning on both of his elbows. It was convenient that Matt was about an inch taller than him, but he sprouted early at 14.

"PLEASE," Mello smiled, yelling and breathing in his face. "I want you to make me perfect,"

Matt raised an eyebrow and licked Mello's bottom lip. "Lower?" he breathed, thumbs on the blonde's hot cheeks.

"L-Lower," Mello stammered, fearful. Although this was the best thing that had ever happened to the blonde, it made him mad that he wasn't on top.

Mat licked Mello's collarbone, sliding saliva everywhere, making Mello shiver, although he was sweating. He was about 170° he was sure, but he still liked it nevertheless.

Matt went to his belly button, teasing Mello, making him pant.

"D-don't _do _that…" Mello sighed, grabbing Matt's red-brown hair and pulling his face up to look at the blonde's lust-filled eyes.

"I've been waiting to make you mine for 172 days, Mello. I want to do it my way," Matt smiled, grabbing Mello's hands and intertwining their fingers. "I don't just want to have sex with you, I want to make love, like how it should be done," Matt smiled, showing white teeth.

Mello knew Matt liked him, but he didn't realize his compassion was _that _deep. But he had known him forever, so what did it matter? Mello supposed he loved the little fucker the day he met him, but he didn't realize it would spiral to this three years later.

"Of course, if you want it rough, I could do that, anything for you," Matt whispered, eyes wide like a child in darkness.

"Nonono." Mello said slowly, "I want you to be you,"

Matt smiled and kissed his cheek, both of them blushing like fire-trucks.

"I love you, Mihael Keehl." Matt whispered, kissing Mello's nose.

Mello felt depressed for some reason. He's never been _loved, _and Matt knew his last name. He didn't know Matt's, or even Near's. He must've hacked into the system and figured it out. But he was worth that? He could get kicked out for that.

"I majorly like-like you, Mail," Mello said, hoping that was right. "I'd love you if I kne-"

"Jeevas." Matt said, smiling. "My last name is Jeevas,"

"I love you Mail Jeevas." Mello corrected, pushing back both of their hair.

Matt sat up and looked in his drawer, pulling out a box. He leaned back down to Mello, opening it. "I want you to have this," he said, smiling.

Mello picked it up, realizing it was a necklace. "It's beautiful, thanks." He said, putting it on. "I'll never take it off, I'll always have a piece of you." Mello felt all warm inside, bundling with joy. He was about to explode everywhere. Literally.

Matt leaned down and kissed it, wrapping his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"You need a safe word, how about…" Matt suggested, kissing Mello's chin.

"We don't need no safe word, dumbass." Mello giggled, grabbing the necklace. It felt cold, like a winter.

"Oh-kay," Matt said. "Blowjob or anal?"

Mello smirked, raking his hands through Matt's hair lovingly. "I don't care,"

Matt bit his lip, grabbing Mello's legs and lifting them to his waist, and feeling Mello for a few seconds. "I don't want you to get impatient, I'm a virgin,"

"So am I, Matty-boo," Mello replied almost instantly, groaning as he felt Matt enter him slowly. It was a little painful, but it wasn't unbearable, considering it was both of their first times.

Mello tugged his head back, biting on his lip harshly, suppressing a moan. Matt grabbed his hands and was kissing at his neck slightly.

"Just say the magic word…" Matt said with a soft purr and hum, squeezing at Mello's cold nipples, making shockwaves hit the room like a stripper on a pole.

Hmm…Matt _could _pull off as a stripper…

"I just want you to be you,"

"In all honesty Mels, being me insinuates your face slammed against the floor while I pound you ass so hard you won't be quite able to walk for a month and your lungs bleeding for air and your throat sore from a mixture of sucking me off and screaming." Matt said with a soft chuckle, biting at Mello's earlobe, making him shiver.

"You said 5 minutes ago you wanted to make love," Mello giggled at the thought of Matt contradicting himself.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT," Matt screamed in Mello's ear, "CAN'T YOU TAKE SOMETHING WITHOUT BEING A SMARTASS ABOUT IT?!"

"No," Mello said.

"Knees, NOW, pet." Matt half screamed. "Be lucky I don't put you on a pole in the corner and watch you jerk off for me!"

Mello smirked at Matt, rolling on his knees and looking him dead in the eye as a challenge. "I'll do it though," Mello hummed loudly, and then turned to shake his ass in front of the redhead's face. "Just don't hurt me too much and you might get quite a lickin' tomorrow,"

"How's this for a lickin'?" Matt said before he licked Mello's ass crack, making him moan lightly.

"Well that's new," Mello scoffed sarcastically, turning to look at the boy behind him, who was smiling.

"All of this is new," Matt scoffed back.

"But still," Mello turned to face the pillow under him. "What tells you it was right for you to bend down and kiss- I mean, _lick _my ass?"

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you read yaoi now," Mello turned to glance at Matt again, smirking like a spawn of Satan himself. "That would just be a shame,"

"How would you know? I mean, you didn't know what _yaoi _was until I told you." Matt cocked his neck to the side.

"Nevertheless, you knew what it was."

"You say that like you know what's in it," Matt scoffed, avoiding Mello's back glare.

"I might~" Mello said with a suggestive sneer, making Matt blink and focus at the task at hand.

No hands yet but,

"You've got a few choices,"

"Ohhh~ I get to choose? I can't believe it! You know I'm going to be on top from now on _anyways _so I was a'thinkin'-"

"Shut _up!" _Matt cut him off. "I can take you from behind, give you a blowjob, you can-"

"I can lap dance on you and give you some loving of your own!" Mello said like a light-bulb appearing above his head.

Matt raised his eyebrows at the blonde who was looking excited.

"Do you really think I was going to be the guinea pig all night do you, Matty? I'm already naked so it won't be as fun but-" Mello stopped short. "Fuck it. You've been sweet to me all night, filling my fantasies. Not quite but close enough. Before school starts I'll give you a little extra lovin' if you let me love you. Sound like a done deal? Then on Saturday you can do whatever you want for however long you want." Mello winked, turning to face the blushing redhead, kissing his nose.

"You're a feisty one, Mihael Keehl." Matt smiled. "From now on you're my leatherbitch."

Mello faked a cute duck face. Oddly enough, it worked on him for a second. "And you're my Playboy."

Matt raised an eyebrow as in curiosity.

"One for bringing up poles, which by the way, I _will _bring you some lingerie, and two, you're a gamer. Of course. Play-er. Boy. Duh."

"Oh." Matt said as he stared into Mello's soft, kind, lust-filled eyes.

"So, I know I said I would give you a lap dance, but that can wait until Saturday when I'm yours. So." Mello smiled, leaning against the backboard of the bed, lightly caressing his erection. "Give me a lap dance."

Matt nodded softly and crawled over Mello, defiant in the face. They were both a little confused.

"Well, shake your ass!" Mello said impatiently, setting his hands on Matt's waist, moving him slightly.

"FINE," Matt scoffed, and started dancing lightly on him.

"Talk dirty to me, Matty-boo," Mello insisted, messing with Matt's nipples, making him sigh longingly.

"Oh, FUCK! I can't wait to get this thing in me! FUCK ME, MELLO!" Matt screeched, wiping Mello's cock in-between his ass and curving his hands to every curve Mello's body had.

"_More._" Mello said, smirking in control.

"I want to scream your name while having to bite down on a pillow, and being pounded by that beauty of yours,"

Mello raised an eyebrow.

Matt got an idea. He knew he didn't have a bad singing voice, but it was a longshot.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside, I wanna _fuck _you like an _animal! _My whole existence is flawed, you get me _closer _to God!"

Mello bit his lip, trying not to ejaculate too early, but _hell, _that was hilarious!

"So,"

"You have a pretty wonderful voice Mail, it'd be a shame if I didn't hear you plead _Mihael _all night." Mello giggled.

"I'm about to suck you off."

"Attitude." Mello corrected, giving him a noogie. Fuck he wanted to take him now.

"I wanna suck you off so badly! UGH! I just want to be made to all night with that perfection of yours! WON'T YOU FILL IN MY DREAMS MIHAEL?!"

_That _turned Mello on, making him push Matt down on his back. It was the original idea to let Matt hump him, but hell, that was such a turn on he was lucky he didn't jizz all over the motherfucker then and there.

"MELLO!" Matt screamed as Mello pounded him harshly.

"You're either a help or a hindrance, so flatter me in the most sexual way you can." Mello growled deep in his voice, leaning on his arms and staring at Matt's sweaty, lusty eyes.

Matt adjusted his legs, giving Mello more room, and raised his back up so he was at a different angle.

"_Fuck _you're so tight, it makes me want to jizz on you so badly baby," Mello hummed loudly.

Just then, Matt _squealed. _Not screamed, not screeched, _squealed._

_"HARDER MELLO!"_

"I think I've hit somebody's spot," Mello panted, kissing at Matt's neck.

"MELLO!" Matt screamed. "Harder!"

"I want you to cum for me, Matty-boo,"

Matt did before Mello could finish, and Mello shot his seed up Matt, making him moan in ecstasy. He felt as warm on the inside, like he had just felt the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I didn't realize how torturous it would be for you to cum in me," Matt moaned.

Mello rolled over to Matt's side, panting.

After they regained their breath, Mello leaned on his elbow, picking up a chocolate bar to the ground, and Matt a new cigarette.

"So, now bad for a first time, huh?" Mello smirked.

Matt made a disgusting face. "Could've been better."

"Better than me? You're funny, Mail."

"Am I?" Matt smirked, blowing smoke in Mello's face purposely.

"Yes. Besides, you love me." Mello planted a hand on Matt's heartbeat.

"Guilty as charged," Matt chuckled, blowing more smoke in Mello's face.

"You know you're going to kill yourself with those."

"Did you know it's more likely to get throat cancer with oral than cigarettes?" Matt smirked, finishing the cancer stick.

"Well then you're just a cancer hurricane, Mail Jeevas."

After Mello finished spooning him and falling asleep in his neck, Matt smiled, looking at the ceiling that has nothing on it.

"172 nights."

* * *

Note: Wow I've got an orchestra concert tonight and I'm nervous a'f. And I'm posting this smut too so.

I'm wondering if I should make Near find out about this.

IDK, We'll see. I've got to do one inspired by my friend Courtney [fuck yeah Buckcherry amiright] and I'm going to do a profile on everybody in Wammy's House.


End file.
